


Good On The Day

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Assemblies, I had fun writing this, James smiling, M/M, Nativity Play, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following Happy Lewis Fanworks Fest Prompt – James leaves the police force and becomes a Primary school teacher. This year it's his job to organise the nativity play. Madness ensues. (From rubicks_cube)</p><p>It's shy on madness but that is basically a good explanation of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good On The Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if there was enough madness but there is some – I hope you enjoy.  
> I think this turned into something of a lovely thing, I am leaving teaching and it was nice to think about the great aspects of the job even though it also reminded me of all the not good bits – Robbie is so much more understanding than he had any right to be.  
> I never intended this is be as Lewis/Hathaway as it ended up being but I like it.  
> Title is based on what I was told before my first assembly - and it's true. Also I don't have a brit-picker so if anything is glaringly Australian let me know.

  
**Good On The Day**  
by Moonbeam

James smiled tightly at the parents as he rushed into the hallway and down to his classroom. He hadn't been very good at smiling once but with practise it had become easier. The parents smiled back at him with all the happiness of knowing that they were about to see their son or daughter perform and the barely disguised glee over the fact that they were not James.

"Out of the cupboard," James said as soon as he walked into the room. He heard the rip as Michael stepped out of the cupboard and swore viciously in his head before he turned to assess the damage. Some might say that he was being 'facetious' in having a kid named Michael playing an angel but they never said it to James' face so he didn't worry about it.

The wing was torn. The lovely wings the class had spent a fortnight putting together. Creating the feathers and attaching them...James questioned his sanity as he ran through his list of solutions.

"Sorry, Mr Hathaway," Michael said looking up, way up, at him apologetically.

"We will fix it," James said dropping into a crouch in front of the eight year old. "No more cupboards though."

"Promise," Michael said and then craned to look at the wing. "You can fix it."

James appreciated the utter belief in Michael's voice and it set him to work.

/ / / \ \ \

James, or Mr Hathaway as he was called much more regularly now, glued one of the spare painted feathers over the tear and crossed his fingers that they would hold together during the performance.

This was James' first class and he thoroughly enjoyed his new job when he wasn't wracked with self-doubt, so tired he couldn't see straight, or busy dealing with parents who didn't care, cared too much and administrators who made him wish for Innocent as his boss again. He had been informed that the year three teacher was always in charge of the Nativity Assembly and that the class was required to perform the traditional nativity.

"James?"

Hathaway turned and looked at the short, redheaded woman standing in his classroom doorway. She smiled at him where he was kneeling behind Michael and holding the feathers down and wishing for the glue to suddenly dry faster.

"Do you need help?" Amy asked with a kind smile. She had been teaching for over ten years even though she was younger than James and had metaphorically taken him under her wing when he had started at the school. She was knowledgeable and funny and she didn't say anything when he came to her with questions that he disliked asking.

"No," James said just as there was a screech and bang from the corner. James spun around to look and heard a tear as he caught sight of Mary and one of the sheep in a tangle on the floor. James sighed and then looked at the feathers stuck to his fingers and the hole in Michael's wings.

Amy let out a bark of laughter. "You sort out the feathers and I'll deal with Mary and her lamb."

"Sheep," James corrected automatically. Amy laughed and went to deal with that problem regardless.

"Mr Hathaway," Michael said shaking his head at James. "That was a bit not good."

"I know," James sighed. "Turn back around and I'll fix your wing again."

Michael smiled and turned and James fixed the wing again.

/ / / \ \ \

Amy looked at the slightly manic look in James' eye, remembering the first few weeks of school while the blonde teacher had been 'thrown in the deep end' so to speak as well as wishing for cigarettes.

Janice, who was playing Mary, was looking down at her fake stomach with a quivering bottom lip. The girl playing the sheep, Zara, was still half sitting on it.

"I'm so sorry," Zara said with wide brown eyes. "It was an accident."

Janice turned to Amy. "I shouldn't have been being silly, Mrs Watson. Mr Hathaway is going to be so mad at me."

"No I'm not," James called out.

Janice relaxed. "Can you help me put it back in?"

"Of course," Amy said and they reattached the belly to the inside of the blue dress she was wearing. "I want you to promise me that you will not fight about…" Amy looked at them closely, "those jelly beans anymore."

Zara thrust the bag out at Amy. "Will you look after them for us?"

Amy took the bag and smiled. "Where should you be?"

The girls both turned and rushed away. Amy stood and went back over to James who had repaired the damage to the wings and was standing looking around the room and the collection of children with a look bordering on terrified. Amy clapped him on the back causing him to startle.

"I don't know how to do this," James said.

Amy laughed. "They'll be great; they always are on the day."

James nodded once, decisively and started moving. Amy didn't bother to say anything as she left to check she had the notes for her speech at the beginning of the assembly.

/ / / \ \ \

James collected the class together, he did a quick headcount…twenty-two…he was missing someone. James looked down the line of students but he still couldn't see who was missing. He counted again and checked; he had always been so good at noticing things but he couldn't think who wasn't standing before him.

James grabbed a class list and ran down the names…of course it was Matthew – it was always Matthew, with his bright brain and love of mischief.

"Matthew O'Brien if you are in this classroom and not standing in front of me by the time I count to five I will not allow you to feed the fish next week."

Matthew sighed and climbed out from under the tables. "It's my turn."

"If you cannot follow instructions, Matthew, you cannot be trusted to care for the class fish."

Matthew sighed with his entire body and stomped over to the rest of the class.

James checked costumes, he fixed two halos, he reattached a set of horns and then he took a deep breath and looked down at his class. There was absolutely nothing else he could do, the juice stain on the bottom of Mary's mother's dress couldn't be fixed now and he really was disappointed that Lizzie's mother had thought that was a good idea when Lizzie was wearing a cream dress.

"Right," James said and stood up. "Two lines, holding the hand of the person next to you, if you have a long costume remember to lift it up so you don't trip."

The lines began walking and James watched them moving with some degree of anxiety. He knew they knew their lines and he knew that they had practiced until everyone was sick to death of Virgin Mary and her son but James wanted to do more. This was the first time he would even see some of the parents of the children in his class and he wanted it to be a good first impression.

They walked into the area behind the stage and James started sending some of the students to the other side of the area. When he was sure that everyone was where they should be and all the necessary prompts were in place James looked out at the stage and forced himself to walk away.

/ / / \ \ \

James dropped down in front of the stage with their little class written script and tried to think positively. Suddenly a large hand dropped down on his shoulder.

"You'll be fine," Lewis' voice. James relaxed. "They're always good on the day."

"Thank you, Sir."

James could almost picture Lewis' look of frustrated annoyance and it was perfect when he turned around. James smiled at the look on Robbie's face when he had called his old boss Sir, the quiet reproach was reassuring and he found himself wanting to do it again, something to calm him down. He threw Robbie a look so he knew it had been deliberate and his old boss sighed at him.

"If the worst happens," Robbie said looking down at James with a smile. "My shout at the pub."

James smiled and the lights flashed around them.

"Going to find a seat," Lewis said and walked away. "Break a leg."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Get on with you," Robbie said as he walked away.

James turned back to the stage but he felt more relaxed now. Calmer and he knew his kids would be amazing. They would be...unless, no. They would be amazing.

/ / / \ \ \

James sat there while Amy came out and made a short speech about the school year so far and their focus for the new year. When she was done she introduced him, forcing him to stand, and then the play started.

James closed his eyes when some of the students walked onto the stage and knew he was breathing too heavily. Then Johnny, the narrator, began speaking and James started to focus on the children in front of him.

/ / / \ \ \

James had debated what he was going to do after he quit, he knew he wasn't going back to the church and he wasn't sure if a career in academia was for him but he had no purpose, he hadn't had a purpose since he began to lose his conviction for becoming a priest and dedicating his life to God.

Robbie had encouraged him to take time, to think about it before he went into another career that wasn't going to suit him. James had worried, he needed to eat and pay for his flat and he was not getting younger. In the end Robbie had been unable to let James rush into something, he had insisted that James move into his second bedroom. James hadn't agreed until Robbie and Hobson had broken up. They lived together and Robbie had his allotment and went up to Manchester every second weekend and whenever else he felt like it. He dragged James as much as he could and James felt as though he was finally in a place that honestly felt like home.

James worked as a research assistant a few days a week to pay his bills and volunteered through the church helping a range of groups. Two months into the programme he had started to help with a youth group, a few days after school.

James had started to work out what he would like to do. He had left police work because he stopped believing in the good of mankind, spending time with children reaffirmed his belief that people were good, there were bad parents and naughty kids but children were honest and sweet and they were rarely bad people. James had debated for weeks before Robbie dragged him to one of those 'pensioner specials' meals at the pub with a smile and made James talk.

Now he was a teacher. He was a teacher who regularly attended church, lived with a man twenty years older than him who he loved more than he could express and had been welcomed into a family by the daughter of his…partner. James had never been a 'happy' person but he felt like that now with Robbie, his new profession, and the time he spent with Robbie's family – mainly Michael who thought James was brilliant since he enjoyed playing blocks with the boy so that he didn't have to feel awkward with Lyn.

Over time they had all settled into a rhythm and then James had finished his degree and had found himself this job. It had been a strain, going back to working full time, more than full time honestly, and he had less time for the things that were important to him – Robbie and the allotment and going to Manchester, but it was all about Robbie if he was really honest. James had said as much and Robbie had shaken his head. He had said that it didn't matter and James should just focus on the job and everything else would be waiting when he had a grip on things. It was a good thing Robbie had learned to cook.

/ / / \ \ \

James watched his class perform and it was great, he noticed all the little mistakes as they happened but sitting there watching he began to realise that this performance wasn't nearly as important as the journey the class had taken to get there.

James had become lost in the story of Christmas when he had started talking about it with his class, they had sat in a circle and written the script, they had created extra characters and they had built props and worked out costumes. James had been working later, getting up earlier as he tried to make everything perfect. He had loved God dearly before he had discovered a greater love for teaching and he was glad to join them together.

It was even nicer to see Robbie standing in the middle of the costumes the school had ironing them to perfection while James wished for a cigarette and worked through his marking and last minute planning.

/ / / \ \ \

Michael tripped over just after Mary gave birth to Jesus and then bounced up, said he was 'okay Mr Hathaway' and carried on ignoring the burst of laughter from the crowd.

But in the end they were all perfect. Utterly perfect. James beamed at them when he stood up and clapped loudly, more loudly than anyone else. James rushed back and helped them remove any costumes that could be and then lead the students back out to sit and watch the two classes performing songs and then the awards presented.

When it was all over, James walking back to his classroom with his students a loud, rambling crowd around him carrying costumes and props and everything they could. They placed it all on the group of desks in the middle of the room.

"Everyone," James said lifting his voice a little higher. "You all did very well tonight, have a lovely Christmas break and I shall see you all next year."

"Oh no," Michael said stepping forward. "We can't leave yet, we have something for you."

James frowned. The students started moving around tidying up while Michael and Lizzie stood in front of him.

"It's with our mum," Lizzie said. "She'll be here soon."

Michael nodded.

James smiled down at them. "We'll clean up while we wait then," he hadn't intended to worry about it tonight; he was going to come in tomorrow, pick up some of his marking and tidy the room. They managed to clean the room up and James grabbed the box of marking and what he needed before Michael and Lizzie's mother came into the classroom, the rest of the parents were outside but they hadn't collected their children – they were obviously waiting for whatever was about to happen.

Margaret, Michael's mother, came over with the rest of the parents at her back and handed James a box wrapped in Christmas paper.

"We just wanted to get you a little something for Christmas," she said. "We are all very impressed with your work with our children. Thank you."

James ducked his head. "Thank you."

"Don't open it until Christmas morning," Lizzie said. "Then you can tell us that you liked it on the first day."

James smiled without thought – something he had never done years ago. "I will. Thank you all so much."

The parents and children came to him and he spent the next twenty minutes chatting with them as they slowly drifted out of the room. James yawned as Margaret and her children left and couldn't wait to get home. Robbie should have come back to the classroom by now.

Then just as James was grabbing his things to go looking for Robbie the man walked into the classroom.

"They were brilliant," Robbie said. "You did a good job, lad."

"They were."

"And you were very popular with the parents; I stood outside and watched them fawn over you."

James ducked his head. "They gave me a present.

"Will have to go under our tree then," Robbie said. "Pub?"

"Food. Shower. Bed." James corrected.

Robbie pulled James into a light hug. "You've been running yourself ragged."

"All worth it," James said with a slight quirk of his lips. "They were great."

Robbie smiled. "Right, home James."

James nodded and followed Robbie out and home.

**The End**


End file.
